


The World Lights Up

by havik2006v10



Category: Death Note
Genre: Cake, Death Note - Freeform, FBI, Guy on Guy, LightxL, M/M, Police Station, Romance, Shirigami, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havik2006v10/pseuds/havik2006v10
Summary: After finding the death note and walking around with a bad conscience, stuck with the title Kira, life gets trickier when a world-renowned detective tries to track you down and accuse you of multiple murders. Then suddenly, your world is turned upside down when the world-renowned detective is tied to your wrist to take away all of your privacy. How far would it go and when will it ever end?Warnings: sexual themesLxLightDeath NoteShort fanfiction
Relationships: LxLight
Kudos: 7





	The World Lights Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first guy on guy smut so yeah😂

(POV L) 

Of course, I still wasn't convinced that L and Misa were not kira so I thought it was the best decision to stick to Light in his daily life. That also meant that wherever he is, I am with him, which didn't bother me in the deepest part of my heart. I handcuffed my hand to his and there was no going back since that decision. I worked so hard on the research, I just couldn't let it slip through my fingers. 

"So....do we stay leaning against the desk all day until you finally go home with me walking like a dog behind you or....?" 

I breathed calmly and slowly turned my head to Light. 

"We'll stay here until I finish my strawberry cake." He slapped his flat hand onto his forehead and shook his head. 

"Well then, can I have some too?" 

I took the cake and scooped it onto my fork. I reached out and almost pushed it in his face. 

"Here, bite." Light's eyes looked sharply at me and then back at the fork. "You think I'm going to eat cake from your saliva-like fork?" 

"Bad luck for you then." Light rolled his eyes and sucked the cake from my fork, making me stumble a bit. How could a man who was probably my opponent Kira, be so handsome. Imagine when he's down ....... keep yourself together L. Light stared at me as if he wanted more and looked at me challengingly. I scooped some more cake on my fork and passed it again, suddenly Light grabbed my wrist instead of the fork and pulled me towards him. 

"Why do you like it so much when I suck cake from your fork." My eyes widened and I raised my eyebrow. 

"Who says I like that." I questioned as he watched me with a huge grin. 

"The emotion in your eyes." He grabbed me and turned so that I was pushed against the desk. 

"You know this is the police station, no privacy and full insight?"

"Makes it even more exciting, don't you think? Besides, you destroyed all my privacy when you decided to handcuff yourself with me." I cursed under my breath when my pants grew tighter without me wanting any of this. 

I looked up at the mirror behind Light and saw my reflection. Do I want this? What if he was Kira and I caught feelings for him? He bent over and kissed my neck with wet, exciting kisses and the thoughts suddenly vanished. He grabbed me and pushed his body against mine which also made me feel his erection. I dropped my cake and the plate fell onto ground, shattered with my beautiful cake on it. His hand slowly went to his shirt and unbuttoned the first buttons, revealing his slightly muscular body. 

"Come on, I'll get a new strawberry cake later." 

I shook myself out of my thoughts and took off my shirt as well. My pants tightened and Light relieved me from that 'pain'. 

His hand closed around my sensitive skin and pumped it to make my cock even harder. He also slipped off his pants and his boxer shorts and also pumped his own cock a few times. The only move I could make on my side was to drop to my knees, grabbing his cock with both hands and started pumping slowly before taking it into my mouth. I moved my head back and fort and went faster and faster, my tongue followed the length of his dick and stopped at his top to tease him. 

"Fuck me! get up." I still got his dick in my hand and he turned me around in a hurry, afraid to lose the heat of the moment. I leaned forward and tried to keep myself hard as I took a deep breath and slowly I felt his cock slide in. I tried to relax, but the feeling was clearly pleasurable and yet a little bit painful. He waited a few seconds before I nodded and slowly started moving in and out. I took a deep breath and tried to take it all in. 

"Light." I felt his hot breath against my neck and his heart pounding against my back. 

"Say it." I couldn't see him, but I was sure he looked at me with a dominant look.

“De-deeper." He started moving in deeper and I felt his cock twitch at feeling the tightness of me. He moved deeper and grabbed my dick, moving his hand at the same pace as he moved in me and I thought I could see heaven. I felt the pleasure build up and my body started to shake.

"Cum for me." I stopped holding back and reached my climax, panting and shaking. Not a moment later, I also felt that Light behind me couldn't take it anymore and pulled himself out. I dropped to my knees and took it in my mouth, making sure he reached his high too. We were both a panting mess and slowly started to get dressed again after I wiped my mouth, swallowing his cum. We also cleaned up what we had caused and had to scrub well. 

Then there was a knock on the door and I quickly had put on my pants, sitting barefooted on the desk chair, pretending nothing had happened. Light stood against the window frame and looked outside. "L, we need you at 5 pm downstairs." I nodded at the officer and saw Light glancing at me as the door closed. 

"That means we have 2 hours left and I still own you that strawberry cake." 

He had painted a defiant smile on his face and pulled me off the chair. 

“I'm not wearing shoes and are we suddenly going to pretend we're strangers again?" 

"Nope, who says that?" He mirrored the words I had said to him earlier today and we walked out together. Laughing, we walked out of the police station and headed for the bakery to get fresh strawberry cake. 

"Maybe we can work this out." I looked up as he handed me the strawberry cake and grabbed my shoulder. All I could do was nod at him while burying my face in my cake.


End file.
